


Modelki część druga

by euphoria814



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, pure fluff, torba na głowę i za fandom, weekendowe drabble polska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Danny i modelki to temat stary jak świat.





	Modelki część druga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/McDanno-6-431011154
> 
> 10.09.2016 r. 20:00

Grupa modelek uśmiechała się o wiele zalotniej niż powinna. Dziewczęta powinny się też chociaż trochę okryć, zdaniem Steve’a przynajmniej.

\- Uwielbiam moją pracę - rzucił Danny, podwijając rękawy swojej koszuli.

\- Nie tym razem - odparł, ciągnąc swojego partnera siłą w stronę samochodu. - Kono, ty będziesz ochraniać te dziewczyny aż nie dowiemy się co jest grane - krzyknął za siebie.

Danny nawet za bardzo nie stawiał oporu. Może to przez to, że Steve w końcu zabierał go ze znienawidzonej plaży.

\- Wiesz, w zasadzie uwielbiam powroty do domu jeszcze bardziej - oznajmił mu partner, kiedy znaleźli się w samochodzie.

Steve nie wątpił w to ani przez chwilę.


End file.
